The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a hydropneumatic telescopic strut for a land vehicle and, more particularly, to a hydropneumatic telescopic strut for a bicycle.
A hydropneumatic telescopic strut for a bicycle or other land vehicle includes a combination of a hydraulic damper and a spring suspension, such as a pneumatic suspension, for example. A bicycle spring with the telescopic strut, for example, a trekking bike or a mountain bike, includes a front wheel suspension and/or a rear wheel suspension. For the suspensions, the hydropneumatic telescopic strut is provided that, for example, includes a single-tube damper for the hydraulic damper and an air pressure chamber spring for the pneumatic spring. The single-tube damper has a working chamber filled with a damper fluid and a gas-filled counter-pressure chamber with which a volume and temperature equalization of the damper fluid can be compensated via a floating piston. A gas-filled spring cylinder with a spring piston that is pre-tensioned against the gas cushion is provided in the air pressure chamber spring.
The characteristic line of the pneumatic spring is normally strongly progressive. However, it is desirable to use a suspension with a characteristic line that is optimally linear over a wide range and possibly only has progressive character given significant spring deflection. The provision of a coil spring (made of steel, for example) that has a linear characteristic line could achieve at least a partial remedy. However, the steel coil spring has a high weight and a limited adjustability, which makes the steel coil spring undesirable for use with a bicycle.